


The Tale Goes On

by HobbitFanfictionAuthor



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dwarf Culture, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Ori, Married Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HobbitFanfictionAuthor/pseuds/HobbitFanfictionAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug is dead and the Battle of the five armies is over. Thorin now has the task to return Erebor to it's former glory, with the help of the company and his wife Bella Baggins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fanfiction where I am changing some characters to female!**

**I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Gently placing another book onto the newly remade bookshelves of Erebor, Bella glanced around the library with a small smile on her face. There were a few dwarves scattered around the large room, cleaning the damaged books and placing them back onto the shelves. Dori was with Nori, both of them going through the books, though Nori had a bored look in his eyes. A few guards standing watching of the doors, making sure they would all be safe and then there was Ori, gently reading through the books, a fond smile on her face.

Her deep orange hair falling over her shoulders in loose ringlets, except for one complicated braid that was held in place with her courtship bead from Dwalin, to show the other dwarves that she was claimed for, her chocolate brown eyes were scanning the pages, sparkling with the way the candles were hitting them, her soft pink lips tipped up in a fond smile and a small group of freckles scattered over her nose. She was wearing a deep blue dress, the laces done up in a complicated pattern on her back and the dress falling elegantly over her curves and onto the floor, covering her boot covered feet.

"Sweet sister!" A female voice spoke through the library, causing everyone to quickly turn to Dis. Her dark hair was pulled back of her face and a wide smile gracing her lips when she spotted Bella, quickly hurrying over towards her. "How fares you this evening?" She asked Bella, causing the young Hobbit to give her a small smile before nodding her head, her tiara falling slightly, causing her to push it back onto her head. Ever since Bella had married Thorin, she was struggling to get use to being a queen. She wasn't use to people bowing to her whenever she walked past,

"I am well, though still struggling getting use to being queen." She admitted to Dis, who smiled at her fondly. "You are doing great, the people love you and you seem to be a natural, stop worrying so much!" She scolded her, causing Bella to laugh softly, tucking a strand of her caramel coloured hair behind her ear. "I've actually been sent by your husband, the feast is about to start in the main hall and I've been sent to drag you out of here and prepare you." She paused for a moment, before glancing towards Ori, a fond smile on her face.

"Would you like to join us Ori?" She asked the young female, who glanced from her book before nodding her head. Closing the book and passing it to Dori who gently placed it onto the correct shelf.

"Well, let's get to it!"

* * *

"Fili still hasn't got use to the fact his brother is married to an elf," Thorin told Dwalin lightly, his gaze fixed on a sitting down Tauriel, with Kili standing behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders softly with a fond smile on his face. "None of us have, it was a shock to all of us." Dwalin spoke from beside him, causing Thorin to turn to him. Dwalin hated the feasts, he was never one for big ceremonies, he would always prefer staying in the training yard until the sun set. That was fine at the early stages of rebuilding Erebor, but since he had started courting Ori he forced himself to attend the meals, as Ori always enjoyed them.

Thorin eyed the courting braid in Dwalin's beard, the one that matched Ori's in her hair. He was wearing a simple deep red tunic which was tight against his body, the sleeves only coming to his elbows, his tattooed arms and hands on show. He still had a knife attached to his hip, you were meant to have no weapons, except for the guards.., but Thorin always made an exception for his friend, seeing as Dwalin actually was Captain of the guards.

"Anyway, Fili doesn't seem to bothered this evening," Dwalin pointed out, causing Thorin to quickly glance to his oldest nephew. Fili was talking to Bombur's daughter, Bombur actually had thirteen children and only one of them was a girl, Thorin had to admit his sons were useful as they often helped out in the mine, and his daughter enjoyed being a tailor. Fili had a huge smile on his face, dressed in his Durin Blue tunic, his hair neatly combed and braided. Clara, the daughter of Bombur had a shy smile on her face, her green eyes were shining like emeralds from the way the candles were flickering in the chandeliers, her deep orange hair was hanging over her shoulders, the ends of her hair a deep red colour. She was wearing a simple dark green dress that matched her eyes.

"A beauty isn't she?" Dwalin asked Thorin, causing him to quickly drag his gaze away from his nephew and towards his friend. "Yes, but that doesn't mean that Fili is actually interested in her, he could just be making conversation." Thorin reminded Dwalin who simply shrugged his shoulders, a small smile hiding under his beard.

"Here they come," Dwalin pointed out to the large group of guards escorting three females into the large main halls. A group had started gathering at the bottom of the steps, cheering for Bella who elegantly waves from the top of the steps, a proud smile shining on her face. She was dressed in an elegant deep blue dress, the bodice was tight against her body, causing her breasts to look firm and perky under the clothing, the skirt of the dress, falling down her body softly and covering her hobbit feet. Her cheeks had a small blush on them, her soft pink lips spread in a smile and her honey coloured eyes sparkling from the lights. Her caramel coloured hair was hanging over her shoulders in loose curls, the tiara sat upon her head softly, the jewels and gems sparkling from the tiara as she made her way through the crowd, greeting the people as she made her way through them.

Dis had already wondered off, probably to go and see one of her sons but Ori was still by Bella's side. Dressed in a deep red dress, the same style as Bella's but so her colour matched Dwalin's tunic. Her own hair was tied back in a complicated braid, with a deep red ribbon threaded throughout, her courtship braid also embedded somewhere in the braid in her hair. "You look beautiful my lady," Dwalin told Ori, watching her as a delighted smile graced her lips. "Come and escort me to the food?" She asked him softly, he was immediately by her side, threading her arm through his own as he lead her away and towards the food.

"You shine brighter then any gem my love," Thorin told his wife who smiled happily at him, though her cheeks darkened in a blush. He gently took her hands into his, gently stroking the top of them with the pads of his thumbs. "How is the library looking?" He asked his wife, who nodded her head happily, "the new shelves are now in place, were just sorting the books but it shouldn't take much longer.., a couple more weeks maybe." She told him softly, stepping closer to him, her hands resting on his forearms.

"The garden's should be cleared by the end of next week, we can then start planting." He told her, watching as a delighted smile graced her features, her eyes sparkling with excitement. "That's exciting! I'm looking forward to getting my hands dirty," she told him happily, causing him to smile fondly at her. "I will also let Tauriel know, she was very keen about helping in the garden," she told Thorin softly, before departing from him.

Making her way through the crowd.

* * *

"Are you tired wife?" He asked her softly, propped up on his right forearm, as he watched Bella beside him. She was dressed in her shift and small clothes, her golden skin glowing like a pearl and a small shy smile on her lips as she watched him, the blanket resting on her shoulders. He ran his left arm through her hair, gently brushing it out of her eyes.

"No, I am hungry for my husband," she whispered softly, causing Thorin to inhale a sharp breath through his nose, his cock twitching within his own small clothes. He gently rested back on his side, pulling his wife towards him, her body resting against his as he gave her a soft smile.

"What do you want wife?" He whispered hotly, his breath gently hitting her cheek, causing her to inhale a sharp breath.

"Kiss me husband," she whispered softly.

He gently pressed his lips against hers, his hands finding her hips softly, her skin was warm under his touch, the pads of his thumbs drawing small patterns onto her skin. Her own hands were gently resting on his chest, not pushing him away or not pulling him closer, just holding him in place.

His lips were gently gliding over her's softly, the sound of their kisses echoing throughout there dimly lit chamber, Thorin made sure to keep the kisses slow and deep, his heart was thudding wildly in his chest, his cock twitching in his small clothes, he inhaled a deep breath through his nose, the tip of his tongue gently coming out to trace along the shape of her lips.

A small moan escaped her lips before she opened them, welcoming his tongue into her mouth with her own. Her pulled her tighter against his body, his right hand cupping the back of her head, tangling into her hair softly as his left hand held her lower back, gently holding her in place.

He gently traced his tongue along her teeth softly, before gently flicking her tongue with his own, causing her to smile against his lips before he gently pulled away. He placed a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth, listening to her inhale a deep breath as he gently traced his lips to behind her ear, flicking the tip of his tongue gently behind her ear lobe, causing a small whimper to escape her lips.

He gently traced his lips down her neck and to her shoulder, gently pushing the thin strap of her small clothes away so it fell onto her arm, his left arm trailed up to the laces of her shift, easily undoing it. Once it was undone he moved from her body, gently pulling the shift from her body so her breasts were bared to him.

He gently helped her onto her back, his hands slowly trailing down to her breasts, the pads of his fingers gently circling her nipple as it formed into a hard bud. He glanced back to her face, her eyes were closed, her lips parted slightly with heavy breaths escaping her lips. He started rolling the nipple between his thumb and finger, watching her as her cheeks flushed and she arched her back softly, a small whimper escaping her lips.

He gently trailed his lips from her neck towards her breasts, wrapping his lips around her left nipple before sucking gently, rolling her other nipple between his finger and thumb, causing her to moan loudly, her back arching softly as her hands found there way into his hair, holding him in place.

Her hips were bucking softly, her woman's place rubbing against his torso quickly. Her quickly moved away from her breasts and descended onto her lips once again. While kissing her, he maneuvered his tight between her leg, gently rubbing it along her woman's place, giving her the friction she needed. She moaned gratefully against his lips, her hands clenching in his hands, as her hips moved furiously under him, her body growing wilder and wilder.

She snapped her lips away from his, her head tilting back, "I'm..I'm.., going too...," she broke off in a moan, her hips becoming more urgent. He quickly moved his thigh away from her, causing her to moan in disappointment, Thorin made quick work of her small clothes, throwing them onto the stone floor someway, before quickly slipping his right hand between her thighs, the tip of his finger gently tracing through her folds causing her to moan loudly, her back arching slightly when he slipped it inside of her.

"Let me see you wife," he whispered deeply, his own breath coming out in harsh pants as he witnessed Bella in her pleasure. He slipped another finger inside of her, gently moving them inside of her, causing her to moan loudly when he pressed the pad of his thumb down against her clit, causing a loud scream of pleasure to escape her lips as she tightened around his fingers. He helped her ride out her orgasm, his fingers gently bringing her down as he slipped them from her body, before rolling onto his side, pulling her shuddering body against him.

Once her heavy breaths had quietened down, he was maneuvered onto his back before Bella sat on his thighs, a small shy smile on her lips, but her eyes sparkling with mischief. "That is a dangerous look in your eyes wife," he whispered hotly, watching her as her fingertips gently played with the string of his small clothes. "My husband has given my courage," she whispered softly, causing his heart to surge with love, a fond smile on his lips.

She gently untied his small clothes, moving of his body to rest beside him as she pulled the small clothes from his body, throwing them onto the floor. She gently let her fingers trail over his thighs and towards his cock. She glanced up at his face, he was staring at her hand, while inhaling deep breaths through his nose. A heavy amount of moisture had formed at the head, letting Bella know how aroused he was. She gently touched the tip of his cock with her finger, a loud moan escaping Thorin's lips.

His eyes were squeezed closed, as Bella gently ran her finger down the underside of his cock, before bringing back around to the head once more, smiling slightly when Thorin's body shuddered softly, another moan escaping his lips. He had started arching his hips towards her hands, causing Bella to grin down at him as he was inhaling sharp breaths.

When more moisture started forming at the head, she bit her bottom lip trying to gather her courage. She closed her eyes for a moment before she gently dipped her head down to taste him. His eyes suddenly snapped open, and his thighs were trembling as he tried to keep his hips still, moans escaping his lips as she took the tip into his mouth.

"Mahal," he panted louder, tossing his head from side to side as she gently started to take more of his cock into her mouth, her hand gently stroking what her mouth couldn't reach. Suddenly Thorin pushed her away, his whole body shuddering as he took her hands int his own. "I'm going to come," he whispered softly, causing her to smile softly at him as she took his cock into her hand. "Then come," she whispered softly, gently squeezing his cock before giving him another long slow stroke. She was rewarded with the feel of warm liquid spilling over her hands, soft moans escaping his lips as his shuddering form fell back onto the pillows, his whole body trembling.

She gently picked up the cool cloth from the bedside cabinet, wiping her hands before she gently cleaned him off, allowing him to catch his breath. "Did I please you?" She asked shyly, causing Thorin to softly open his eyes and shoot her a heart warming smile. "You always please me beloved." He told her softly, gently laying her down onto her back as he kissed the side of her neck softly, making his way over her shoulder and towards her breasts once more.

Once he settled between her legs, she gently run her hands over his shoulders as he started kissing each nipple. He tasted her softly, murmuring how special she was to him and how much he loved her. He gently started tracing his tongue lower down her body, softly against her toned stomach and then resting between her legs, placing a soft kiss on her inner thigh, causing her to inhale a sharp breath before the tip of his tongue came out, to tease her folds causing her to cry out in pleasure.

Thorin was humming deep in his throat with pleasure, as he explored her with his mouth. Bella was slowly letting go, her back arching softly as her hips gently started a rocking motion, she moaned loudly when she felt his tongue gently flick against her clit. "You taste better then the sweetest wine wife," he whispered softly against her, her body shuddering at the feel of his cool breath against her sensitive skin.

He descended onto her folds once again, loud pants escaping her lips as she opened her mouth trying to answer him.., all that escaped from a loud moan. "That's it wife, sing for me." He whispered softly, causing Bella to grip the sheets as she arched herself towards him. Her hips falling into a steady rhythm that matched the movements of his tongue. Suddenly she felt it, a warm wave felt like it was rising from her core.., getting ready to wash over her body. In that moment, she felt Thorin thrust a finer inside of her, moving it in the same motion as his tongue and her hips. She cried out her release, arching her back as a loud cry escaped her lips.

She watched as Thorin pushed himself to his knees, reaching over to the nightstand, his cock was swollen and the head was glistening with moisture, as he gently dipped his fingertips into the small jar of oil, spreading the wetness over his cock before giving himself a long stroke, groaning loudly and tipping his head back in pleasure.

"Please, please..," Bella whispered softly, her body trembling for her husband, causing Thorin to smile down at her.

"Tell me what you want.., say it," he whispered softly as he positioned himself at he entrance.

"Thorin..., I need you inside of me," she whispered softly.

He rested on his forearms and at her words, he thrust into her slowly. His forearms were shaking with the restraint, as he moaned softly, the feel of her muscles tightening around him as he fully sheathed himself inside of her.

Bella was always amazed at how thick her husband felt, how full she always felt when they joined. He moved his hips softly, causing her to cry out, her hands clamping down onto his lower back causing him to freeze. "Thorin, please move..," she cried out softly, pressing her hips into his, wrapping her legs around his waist, tilting her hips softly to draw his cock deeper into her body.

Her eyes were tightly shut from the feeling of her husband filling her, "look at me Bella..," he whispered softly.

Bella gently opened her eyes, when honey coloured eyes met deep blue ones, he started thrusting into her, he was slow at first before he slowly started to pick up the pace, his eyes fixed on hers. She felt tears prick at her eyes, at the love that was shining in his gaze.

"Thorin...," she broke of softly as she felt the wave starting to build once again from her core.

She matched his pace, her hips falling into the well practiced rhythm with his, the sounds of his deep grunts escaping his lips with every movement of her hips. Suddenly she could feel the wave growing stronger and stronger, as Thorin started to pump his hips into her faster and harder, groaning as she rolled her head in pleasure.

"Bella..., are you close?" He panted into her ear.

She nodded her head quickly, her hips stuttering in the rhythm as she felt Thorin reach between them, caressing her with his roughened fingertips that his tongue had previously caressed. Suddenly her climax rushed over her, causing her to arch her back a loud scream of pleasure escaping her lips as her hips stuttered before she stopped moving her hips, her woman's place clenching tightly around him until she felt Thorin's cock pulse deep inside of her.

Throwing his head back, Thorin cried out many times, his body shaking from the pleasure that was running through his body. Panting he collapsed against her breast softly, his body still trembling softly as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you Thorin," she whispered softly, kissing the top of his head.

He gently leaned back onto his forearms, shooting down a fond smile at her.

"As I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**So this is the end of chapter two! :D**

**The next chapter will be set in Bombur's Tavern xD**

**Let me know what you thought of this chapter.**

* * *

 

Feeling the strong arm wrapped around her waist, was slowly bring Bella back to consciousness, from her land of dreams. Slowly opening her eyes, she noticed the heavy deep blue curtain drapes were still pulled across the small windows, which hid them from few from the rest of the mountain. She was pressed against Thorin's chest, her back resting against his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist as she held him close. She couldn't stop the small smile that graced her lips, when she felt Thorin place a soft kiss on her bare shoulder blade. 

"How long have you been up?" Bella asked him softly, knowing it was a stupid question. It wasn't unusual for Thorin to be up before Bella, the only time he slept longer then Bella was after the Battle of the Five Armies, when he was badly injured. "Not long my love," he whispered softly, his voice still thick with sleep. She started fidgeting around in his hold, until she had turned to face him, her bare breasts brushing against hist chest softly, a pleased whimper escaping her lip as she placed a soft kiss on his own shoulder blade. 

"How are you feeling this morning beloved?" She asked him softly, watching a tired smile grace his lips as he placed a quick kiss onto her lips, his left arm gently caressing her hip. "All is well my jewel, but I would greatly appreciate some feeling back in my right arm." He teased softly, causing Bella to let a small laugh escape her lips as she raised her hips, allowing him to pull his right arm free and gently rest it under her neck instead. 

The small smile on his face dropped after a few moments, his eyes turning serious. "But never mind me wife, how are you feeling?" He asked her softly, his left hand cupping her cheek softly, tracing the shape of her lips with the pad of his thumb. Bella watched him for a long moment and smiled softly, the last couple of weeks she had started becoming dreadfully sick, mainly when she was eating certain foods, her body would disagree and make her cough it back up. She had also had some incidents in the morning, where she had felt terribly queasy. 

"Better beloved, you must stop worrying so much." She scolded him softly, knowing it wouldn't work and Thorin would still be over protective of her..., not that she minded to much. "I can't stop worrying, it is my job as a husband and a king to always worry about it. Promise me if you feel sick today, you will speak to Oin." He asked her softly, his deep blue eyes sparkling slightly causing her to inhale a deep breath as she watched him. 

"I promise beloved," she told him softly, watching him as he visibly relaxed against her, placing a quick kiss on her lips as thanks. "Should the gardens finished being cleared today?" She asked him softly, watching him as he nodded his head, a delighted smile gracing her lips as she sat up in excitement, clapping her hands softly. Thorin let a deep rumble escape his lips, which Bella had realised was one of pleasure, as he pushed himself into a sitting position beside her, the sheets pooling around his hips, showing of his well muscles torso. 

"I can send for you when they are done, I'll also send for Tauriel.., you mentioned the other night that she was interested in helping?" Thorin asked her softly, causing Bella to give him a pleased smile before nodding. "Yes, she was really interested in helping out, I think she is finally tiring of helping in the mines with Kili. Even though they are wedded, Kili doesn't have to keep her by him all the time.., has he realised that the people of Erebor have accepted her?" She asked her husband, who shook his head. 

"You know Kili, he is still young and is constantly worried that something would happen to her because she is an elf, even though she can protect herself..., not that anyone would actually hurt her." Thorin told her, shaking his head slightly as Bella smiled at him. "I understand my love, who would be stupid to attack the princes wife?" She asked him causing him to laugh softly as he shook his head, agreeing with her. 

Suddenly a loud knock sounded on their chamber door before being pushed open, causing Bella to squeal before pulling the sheets up to her shoulders, covering her naked torso from the visitor. Bella was sure it was either, Dwalin, Dis, Fili or Kili.., as they were the only ones who entered their chambers before actually being given permission to do so. They could hear the footsteps in their living area as they made there way to the chambers, Bella leaning against Thorin's shoulders while they both waited for their visitor. 

"Morning Uncle.., Auntie!" Fili's voice echoed throughout the room, before he pushed the door open and stepping inside, a big smile shining on his face. He was dressed in his typical attire, his knives and swords strapped all over his body, his mustache neatly braided along with braids threaded through his hair. Even though he had a bright smile on his face, Bella could notice the nervousness shining in his green eyes. 

Apparently Thorin had noticed it to. 

"Fili, wait in the living area while we dress. You can tell us what is wrong after." 

* * *

 

Finally taking a seat in the small dining chair, Bella turned to Fili who was nervously looking in his goblet at the dining table, both of them waiting for Thorin to finish dressing. Bella had put on a simple yellow dress, that stopped just below her knees. Her hair was hanging over her shoulders in loose waves, her courtship braids threaded throughout her hair and her tiara neatly sitting on her head. 

She watched Fili as he tensed up slightly, when the sound of Thorin's footsteps echoed around the living space.., coming to their small dining room. Thorin had dressed in a deep blue tunic, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing of his muscular forearms, his breeches were tight against his legs and his golden crown was shining on his head, along with the Arkenstone, which was placed inside of the crown. He had left his boots of, as they were placed against the door, with Orcrist resting against them. 

Thorin finally took a seat at the table, his arm gently sliding on the back of Bella's chair. 

"What is bothering you Fili? You look like you've murdered your brother.." There was an awkward pause for a long moment, Thorin frowned slightly. "Wait.., you actually haven't killed Kili have you?" He asked, causing Bella to let out a laugh of disbelief escape from her lips at the thought of Fili actually killing Kili. 

Fili looked horrified at the thought.

"What? No!" He snapped at Thorin, who held his hands up in defense. "Then what has you in such a state of nerves?" He asked his nephew, quieten his voice to make it slightly softer. "I think I have found my one," he finally spoke, causing Bella to let a huge smile grace her lips, she turned to Thorin who had a small smile on his own face. 

"That is not a bad thing Fili, why would you be scared to tell us that?" He asked him softly, watching him as he shrugged his shoulders slightly. "I don't know, she's not a noble or anything.., she's just a simple tailor." He finally said causing Thorin to smirk at him. "Clara?" He asked simply, causing Fili's eyes to widen. 

"How did you know?" He asked innocently causing Thorin to laugh softly, "when Bombur first introduced her to us, your face lit up as if you had found the greatest treasure in the whole of Middle-Earth." He told his nephew, who shrugged his shoulders. "True, but I'm not sure she feels the same. She is polite to me and kind, but that could just be because I'm a prince." He confided in them, causing Thorin to sigh slightly, that was the problem with being royalty, everyone treated you different and even Thorin had noticed Fili had a huge range of suitors who wanted to wed him.

"She feels the same Fili," Bella spoke from Thorin's side causing them both to quickly look to her. "How do you know?" Fili asked her softly, causing her to smile softly at him. "Because whenever your not looking, she gives you the same look you always give her. Also, Bofur has told me that all she talks about it you," Bella admitted, grinning when she noticed Fili's cheeks had turned slightly pink. 

"Fili, if you really want to wed her, you must ask Bombur's permission. He is Clara's father and he has the right to give his daughter away to a family he sees fit..," Thorin paused for a moment, "you should also probably talk to your mother." He added on, causing Fili to snort slightly. "No offence Uncle, but mother already knows? Do you really think I was stupid enough not to tell her? You may be king uncle, but my mother is much more scarier then you." Fili told him, causing Thorin to let a howl of laughter escape his lips. 

"Very true, now remember to get her a courting gift..,have you got an family heir loom to give to her?" Thorin asked him softly, watching Fili nod his head. "Yes, a locket my father made for my mother. She gave it to me when I told her my intentions of starting to court Clara. Kili had given Tauriel our fathers bow, which she loves. I always see her with it." Fili started rambling, causing Bella to smile softly. 

"Fili, don't expect something of great wealth back of her.., even though Bombur is very rich, Bofur tells me that Clara prefers simple things in life, so you probably won't get something of great wealth from her in return." Bella told her softly, causing Fili to nod his head. 

"Now, please excuse me for the day. I promised to meet Ori and your mother for a bite of lunch from Bombur's tavern and were going to have a look at the market in Dale. I might even go and steal Tauriel away from your brother for a few hours," Bella told them, before quickly placing a soft kiss on Thorin's lips before sweeping out of the chambers. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

**I would like to thank everyone who has left a review, Kudo or bookmarked my fanfiction!**

**You are all awesome!**

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

 

Taking a small bite from the piece of venison on her plate that Bombur gave her, Bella couldn't stop the small moan from how good the food tasted. Sat to her right was Dis and Ori was sat in front of them, Tauriel was still in the mines with Kili, who had managed to persuade her to stay with him..., silly over protective dwarf. The tavern was surprisingly empty, with only a couple of dwarves sat at the rectangle tables and at the bar, which Bifur was cleaning, even though he looked like he was deep in thought. 

Clara was serving the tables, bringing them there food while also laughing and talking with the customers. Her deep orange hair was hanging over her shoulders in loose curls, her deep emerald coloured eyes were sparkling with mischief and laughter, a small smile tugging on her beautiful face. She was wearing a soft yellow dress, the bodice had orange flowers sewn on it, the skirt falling past her hips and onto the floor, brushing it softly as she walked. 

"Do you think Fili will ask her?" Ori finally asked, drawing Bella's attention from the young dwarf maid and towards one of her best friends. She smiled at the thought of officially welcoming the Ur family into the Durin blood line, one that Bella had been married into and one Ori was going to be married into. "I do hope so, she is such a kind hearted dwarf." Bella admitted, causing Ori to nod her head in agreement, her own orange curls falling over her shoulder, the only difference with Ori's and Clara's hair was Ori's had braids tucked throughout it. 

"What about you Dis?" Bella asked her sister by law, who gave them a smile. "I hope so too, she is such a beauty.., and Fili is really interested in her.., I've never seen him that way about any female before." She admitted to them, causing Bella to grin. "Could you imagine the wedding? It would be beautiful," Bella sighed dreamily, thinking of the grand feast and the beautiful gowns.., Bella probably loved weddings the most, just seeing everyone so happy. 

"Oh yes, it would be such a big event, the prince getting married." Ori paused for a moment, "obviously it wouldn't be as big as yours was Bella.., your wedding was fabulous." Ori said softly, causing Bella to roll her eyes, "yes.., only because Thorin wanted a huge wedding.., I just wanted something simple..," she paused for a moment, a smile on her face, "it was a beautiful day though," she said after a moment, Ori and Dis both nodding there heads in agreement. 

"Talking about weddings..., when are you planning on marrying Dwalin, Ori?" Dis asked her, causing the young red head to blush softly, "you've been courting for nearly a year.., isn't it about time you actually set a date?" Dis asked her, causing Ori to bite her bottom lip. "I really want to get married to him.., but we haven't really spoken about a date. I think he is still worried about Dori.., he still wont accept us, whenever Dwalin comes to visit or picks me up for a walk.., Dori completely ignores him as if he doesn't exist." She paused for moment, inhaling a deep breath, "even Nori has accepted Dwalin.., why has Dori got to be so picky?" She asked them, causing Bella to give her a sad smile. 

"Ori, when are you going to start thinking more about yourself?" Dis finally asked, causing Ori to frown at her slightly, "what do you mean?" She asked softly, causing Dis to sigh softly. "Ori, it is lovely you care so much about your brothers.., but all you seem to do is worry about what they think of you. If they love you they will accept Dwalin.., I can see where Dori is coming from, you are a lot younger then Dwalin and Dori is worried about it. But he will have to learn to deal with it himself, he is old enough too. Now, you need to start planning for your future with Dwalin. Start talking to him about the wedding, start making plans about food, outfits, gifts and living arrangements. Ori.., start thinking of setting a date." Dis told her softly, causing Ori to stare at her for a long moment. 

"You're right.., I should focus more on my future, instead of worrying about my brothers futures." She said softly, causing Bella to grin at her. 

"Clara lass! Be a good girl and fetch your father and take him into the living quarters.., Prince Fili wants to speak to your father and you!" Bofur's voice rang out from the tavern door, where the dwarf was standing with a huge grin on his face, his hate lopsided slightly. Bella noticed Fili standing behind him, with a slightly nervous look on his face. 

"Yes, of course. I'll fetch him now, I will see you both in the living quarters." Clara's soft voice rang out, before she disappeared into the back of the tavern, Bifur's confused gaze following her, before falling on Fili and Bofur who were making there way through the tavern and towards the back. 

* * *

 

"Fili how did it go!" Dis's voice rang out, causing Bella to jump slightly, spilling some of her sweet wine from her goblet. She looked to Fili who was making his way from behind the bar, he was sweating slightly before he stood in the middle of the tavern, picking a goblet from one of the tables and smashing it onto the floor, gaining the other dwarves attention. 

"I have an announcement!" He shouted out, causing the dwarves to frown at him, "what is it my lord?" One of the dwarves asked, Bella felt Dis grab her hand, holding onto it tightly. "I have found a bride.., a maiden who has accepted to become my wife! To live with me until the end of our days!" He shouted, causing the crowd to fall into a shocked silence. 

"I present to you, my soon to be wife, the future mother of my babes and the future Princess of Erebor!" He said loudly, before inhaling a deep breath, his gaze falling back to Bombur and Bofur who were standing behind the bar, he gave them a single nod. "Clara, daughter of Bombur!" He announced causing the tavern to fall into a shocked silence, as Clara made her way from behind her father and to beside Fili. She had a braid on the right side of her head, the courtship bead shining brightly at the end. She also had an elegantly carved golden locket hanging from her neck. Bella noticed that Fili had a small piece of cloth wrapped around his wrist, it was an golden colour with elegantly sewn orange flowers onto the material..., it had to be Clara's courting gift. 

Suddenly a loud cheer escaped from the dwarves, who were all slamming there fists and banging there goblets together. "Three loud cheers for the Prince and Lady Clara!" One dwarf shouted, causing the rest to shout in agreement, shouting blessings upon them and generally wishing them happiness. 

Dis was already beside her son, pulling her son into a quick hug, before giving Clara a slightly longer hug, a happy smile on Dis's face. 

"Another wedding to look forward too," Bella told Ori, who had a smile on her face as she nodded her head. 

"Yes.., hopefully mine wont be long." 


End file.
